40 momentos
by Ai Adler
Summary: 40 momentos de Ai y Shinichi y su vida en pareja después del fin de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro. 2. Sherlock: "En realidad Sherlock Holmes nunca dijo "elemental, mi querido Watson" en el cánon de Doyle."
1. Irene

¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic! Útimamente no se publican tantos fanfics CoAi/Shinshi como antes, y llevaba un tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, y he decidido probar a escribirla. Tengo otros 39 momentos planeados. Esto es una especie de experimento, para mejorar mi escritura y ver si a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Espero haber escrito a Shinichi y Ai bien, conforme a su personalidad. ¡Seguro que iré mejorando con el tiempo!

La primera parte de esta historia la escribí en inglés, pero como no estaba muy segura de que hubiese podido escribir con sentido, siendo el inglés mi segundo idioma, decidí pasarme a mi idioma natal, el español. Si veis alguna cosa que no tenga mucho sentido, debe ser porque es una traducción aproximada del inglés.

Por último, en este fic, Ai y Shinichi son pareja y han estado saliendo desde el fin de la Organización. Ambos han vuelto a sus cuerpos adultos pero Shiho utiliza el nombre de Ai Haibara, dejando ir su pasado. Esto se explicará en un capítulo futuro. Este fic se compone de 40 drabbles, sin ningún argumento que los una, tan solo son momentos e interacciones entre los personajes en un mismo universo. No tienen un orden específico, aunque el drabble número 40 es el último en orden cronológico.

Dicho esto, ¡espero que disfrutéis de esta historia!

* * *

 **Irene**

Para Ai, pocas cosas eran tan molestas como estar enferma. No era por la enfermedad en sí, sino por el ser incapaz de hacer nada por si misma. Siempre se había enorgullecido de sus habilidades e iniciativa, que le habían permitido tener cierto grado de independencia. Así que, ser reducida a un lío de toses y necesitar ayuda de otra persona no hacían que esta fuese una situación ideal.

― Vamos, Ai. Tienes que comer algo. No te vas a poner mejor si no tienes fuerzas―dijo Shinichi, dejando un plato de sopa a su lado, sobre la mesilla de noche. El profesor Agasa se había ido de viaje a una convención de ingeniería, y Shinichi se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella. Incluso a _cocinar_ para ella, para su horror.

―Si la has hecho tú, estoy bastante segura de que solo me haría ponerme más enferma, Kudo-kun. ―Su voz era ronca, y tenía el reverso de la mano sobre sus ojos mientras yacía sobre la cama, intentando protegerse de la ya débil luz de su dormitorio.

―Muy graciosa―refunfuñó, sentándose en la silla al lado del escritorio, y preguntándose si podría, de alguna manera, haber echado a perder la sopa de "calentar y servir" que le había comprado en el supermercado, dada su suerte en la cocina.

Ella suspiró e intentó ajustar la almohada bajo su cabeza, y subió las mantas hasta su barbilla, temblando.

―Sabes―dijo él, girándose para mirar su débil figura desde la silla. ―Si me hubieses hecho caso y hubieses cogido un taxi o me hubieras llamado para recogerte del laboratorio en vez de volver a casa andando bajo la lluvia, esto no habría pasado.

Quitó la mano de sus ojos y se giró para mirarlo, su gesto frío.

―Gracias por recordármelo. ¿Hay algo más que quieras echarme en cara, ahora que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo?

Él sonrió y se inclinó más cerca de ella.

―No ahora mismo, no.

Ai suspiró y Shinichi le ayudó a recolocar las mantas, asegurándose de taparle bien el cuello.

―Estoy agotada. Solo quiero dormir―murmuró, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Podría cantarte una nana.

―Espero que estés de broma―dijo Ai, sonriendo débilmente. Pasaron unos momentos en un cómodo silencio, y él le tomó de la mano. ―Léeme algo. ―Recordaba que le había traído algunos de sus libros favoritos para que se distrajera durante su enfermedad. Novelas de misterio, suponía.

Él sonrió y soltó su mano, dejando la habitación y volviendo un minuto después con una vieja copia de _Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes_. Se sentó en la silla con las maneras de un narrador profesional, haciéndola reír. Abrió el libro y carraspeó, y empezó a leer:

―Para Sherlock Holmes, ella es siempre _la mujer_ ―su voz era clara y suave, y habría bastado para hacerla dormir, pero la historia le hizo sonreír.

―Buena elección―le interrumpió. ―No podía esperar menos del Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI.

Shinichi apartó la vista del libro para mirarla a ella.

― ¿Alguna pega?

―Ninguna―sonrió. ―Siempre he encontrado _Escándalo en Bohemia_ muy interesante. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber por qué, de entre todas sus aventuras, escoges leer aquella en la que tu querido detective es derrotado.

―No es derrotado―protestó él. ―En todo caso, es igualado. Irene Adler no lo derrota, ambos llegan a respetarse mutuamente por su ingenio.

―Pero Sherlock Holmes no cumple con su misión. Irene Adler le engaña. Al cambiar esa fotografía supera al detective, que confía demasiado en sus habilidades y subestima a los demás. Intuyo que parte de su carácter influyó en el tuyo. ¿No es así, gran detective?

―Haber resuelto tantos casos hace que confíe en mis habilidades, sí―dijo él. ―Sobre todo después del fin de la Organización. Pero sé que todavía no estoy al nivel de Holmes. Además, no suelo subestimar a los sospechosos.

―Me subestimaste a mí―dijo Ai.

― ¿Ahora te comparas con Irene Adler?

― Siempre he pensado que soy más un doctor Watson para ti, Sherlock. Somos compañeros, después de todo.

―No seas idiota. El profesor Agasa es Watson. Para mí, tú eres Irene Adler.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

―Si tú lo dices, Sherlock.

Shinichi sonrió y continuó:

―Y ahora, ¿puedo seguir leyendo? ―Ai asintió. Shinichi aclaró la voz y empezó a leer de nuevo. ―Para Sherlock Holmes, ella es siempre _la mujer_. Raramente le he oído mencionarla de otra manera. Para él, ella eclipsa y domina todo su sexo…

Unos minutos más tarde, tras comentar diversas partes de la historia y reír con ella, Shinichi se dio cuenta de que Ai finalmente se había quedado dormida. Sonrió y dejó el libro con cuidado sobre la mesa de noche, junto a la sopa. Se inclinó y besó su frente, apartando el flequillo de sus ojos. Se echó para atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos, intentando descansar también.

Ai y Shinichi sabían, y todos a su alrededor, que eran un equipo, una pareja con un vínculo inquebrantable, compañeros en la resolución de crímenes. Sin embargo, para el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI, Ai era el vivo reflejo de Irene Adler, la única mujer, _la_ mujer, quien le intrigaba y desafiaba, la única persona que conocía que, por mucho que lo intentase, nunca conseguía descifrar del todo. La diferencia era que, mientras Sherlock Holmes dejó ir a su Irene Adler, Shinichi no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso.

Y por eso, cuando es él el que está en cama unas semanas más tarde, ella sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer. Saca el ejemplar de una de las muchas estanterías de la mansión y empieza a leer:

―Para Sherlock Holmes, ella es siempre _la mujer_ …

* * *

¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Un poco cursi en algunas partes? ¡Dejad vuestra opinión en los comentarios!


	2. Sherlock

Tengo que pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo... además cuando publiqué este capítulo en inglés no me gustó nada y me desanimé, y hoy me ha dado por releerlo... ¡y no estaba tan mal como recordaba! Claramente no es de mis mejores obras ni de lejos, pero es aceptable, al menos.

Por otro lado, pensaba actualizar mucho antes, pero este ha sido mi último año de instituto, y no he tenido casi nada de tiempo. Y ya sé que muchos autores empiezan a decir que se les ha roto el ordenador y no han podido escribir, pero, en mi caso, por cliché que pueda parecer, me ha pasado algo similar. Sin querer formateé mi tablet y con ello la app donde tenía los 40 momentos en orden. Hay algunos que recuerdo, pero otros han desaparecido... al menos, los que recuerdo son los que probablemente habrían sido los mejores, así que me pondré a escribirlos un día de estos.

Sigue sin convencerme del todo este capítulo, pero aquí os lo dejo. ¡Decidme qué opináis!

* * *

 **Sherlock**

―Buen trabajo, Kudo-kun―dijo Megure, esposando al criminal y escoltándolo al coche de policía. ―Como siempre.

―Gracias, inspector. Es un placer estar de vuelta.

Cuando Ai y él estaban a punto de marcharse, una joven oficial, Nanami Fujiwara, los paró en la puerta.

―¡Sí que eres el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI!―dijo Nanami, entusiasmada. Estaba mirando a Shinichi, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Shinichi se quedó quieto, incómodo, y casi podía sentir a Ai sonriendo a su lado.

―Eh, gracias―Shinichi musitó. Mientras veía cómo la oficial volvía con sus compañeros, supo que Ai iba a comentar su redescubierta fama.

―Bueno, estaba segura de que el hecho de que eres el Sherlock Holmes de este siglo era bastante conocido. Lo que no sabía es que te habías ganado ese título incluso en el departamento de policía. Es bastante _elemental_ , ¿no crees?

Shinichi rió mientras sujetaba la puerta para que pasara.

―En primer lugar, estás empezando a hacer los mismos chistes malos que el profesor Agasa. Segundo, en realidad Sherlock Holmes nunca dijo " _elemental, mi querido Watson_ " en el cánon de Doyle. Es un error frecuente que debe su origen a una novela de un autor diferente de principios del siglo XX.

―¿Qué novela?

―Creo que era "Psmith, periodista" de P.G. Wodehouse. Incluyó la frase como una referencia a Sherlock Holmes, y se popularizó.

Caminaron por la calle, charlando sobre el famoso detective, mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse. La pareja tuvo que pararse en el supermercado a comprar para la cena, donde, inevitablemente, fueron testigos de un asesinato.

Mientras Ai llamaba a la policía, la gente empezó a rodear la escena del crimen. Justo cuando acababa de informar a Takagi sobre la situación, empezó a escuchar las voces de los curiosos espectadores del detective.

―¿Ese no es… Shinichi Kudo?

―¡No puede ser! ¿El famoso detective?

―¡El Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI!

Shinichi simplemente sabía que su novia estaba sonriendo en algún lugar entre la multitud.

30 minutos después, el culpable había sido identificado y arrestado, y la policía estaba reuniendo las pruebas para llevárselas a comisaría, para el fastidio del inspector Megure, quien ahora tenía dos casos que archivar en un día.

―¿Cómo es que la gente simplemente empieza a morirse por casualidad cuando tu estás cerca, Kudo-kun?―preguntó Megure, irritado.―Vas a hacer que muera la mitad de Tokyo un día de estos.

―Bueno, es _elemental_ , inspector―intervino Ai.―¡El Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI no puede estar sin casos que resolver, o decepcionará a sus fans!

* * *

Bueno, no está demasiado mal. ¡Como siempre, dejad vuestra opinión en los comentarios!


End file.
